Demasiado humano
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: Porque de vez en cuando era demasiada carga para un simple humano, incluso cuando eres el Elegido.


Demasiado humano

Summary: Porque de vez en cuando era demasiada carga para un simple humano, incluso cuando eres el Elegido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores y la historia es mía. Sin fines de lucro; de fans para fans.

Fandom: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

Advertencias: Ninguna

Palabras: 612

* * *

Luego de ver en lo que me he convertido al paso de los días me di cuenta de una cosa, no importa que tantas cosas extrañas haya en mi vida, que mi familia sean 5 súper ciber monos parlantes, que mi novia sea una androide, que mi enemigo sea un esqueleto o que tenga el misterioso poder de primate. Todo eso no cambia que yo solo sea un chico humano.

Tengo 13 años y aparento una madurez de alguien con el doble de mi edad, el estrés a veces me consume y de vez en cuando lloro en la soledad de mi cuarto. Solo soy un chico humano, no debería de estar haciendo nada de esto, yo tendría que estar en la escuela, con problemas de un chico normal; tareas, profesores, padres sobreprotectores ¡pero ni padres tengo!

No es que quiera cambiar mi vida, eso jamás, pero en algunas ocasiones me es imposible no pensar en querer un solo día para comportarme como un chico de mi edad. La vez que conocí a Jinmay y salimos, antes de que los Sin Forma atacaran, fue uno de mis momentos más normales, salí como un chico normal, fui un chico normal que salía con una chica común y corriente sin sentirme con la presión de nada, y me encantó ser un chico como cualquier otro.

A veces… la presión en demasiada para mí y le pido a los chicos unos minutos para salir del súper robot e ir a descansar un momento de mi ajetreada vida… pero siempre termino con lo mismo; atacado y entonces vuelvo a mi vida de súper héroe. Las cicatrices que a veces me quedan son testimonio de que no soy alguien normal.

Hoy salí a escondidas del súper robot para despejarme un rato, dejé el transmisor sobre mi cama y me puse otra ropa para que nadie me reconozca. He caminado por las afueras de la cuidad durante horas, me salté el entrenamiento, la meditación, las clases de vuelo, robótica y química de mis monos.

Hoy solo quiero parecer lo más normal que pueda ser.

He ido a todas partes, hice desesperantes filas para comprar algunas cosas, comí helado en el parque, leí algo en la biblioteca y ahora estoy aquí, mirando el atardecer desde el puente de la ciudad mientras suspiró en total calma, no he tenido que transformarme para nada y eso ha sido una gran detalle de parte del universo para conmigo.

Aun así… me siento ligeramente vacío. Cierro los ojos y dejo que la suave briza me arrulle hasta que sienta que es un buen momento para regresar.

Me despierto de un ligero sueño cuando siento dos presencias justo frente a mí, abro los ojos y miro un par de ojos amarillos y otro par rosas, sonrío como todo niño cuando hace una travesura y es atrapado en ella. Junto a ellos aparecen otros tres pares de ojos solo que esos son negros y cada uno me mira con una emoción diferente, aunque el resultado de este pequeño escape es lo mismo. Seré castigado, quizá el castigo sea totalmente diferente a todo lo que alguien se imagina pero estoy feliz con ello. Ese vacío dentro de mí se ha esfumado.

Quizá soy demasiado humano y por eso mis emociones son igualmente muy extrañas, quizá sea porque soy humano que estas muestras tan normales de familiaridad me son agradables aun si vienen de ciber monos. Pero sé que ellos nunca me dejarán por muy imperfecto que llegue a ser, ellos me perdonarán que me escape de vez en cuando para ser como alguien normal porque saben bien que a veces quiero ser como cualquier otro humano.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Bueno, sé que es un poco raro verme por aquí, amo el Fandom pero no soy muy activa en él, pero ayer me vi todo un maratón del Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos y me pregunté si a Chiro nunca le interesó tener un día como un simple chico. De ese pensamiento salió este pequeño drabble. ¡Espero les guste!**_

 _ **¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
